


《生命如此美好》

by AKIRA0116



Series: 《生死若是有命》 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 澳門日報小說刊登文
Relationships: 綠河／她
Series: 《生死若是有命》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567987





	《生命如此美好》

二區的翡翠茶室。  
綠河約了新人在這裏見面。

「聽說長得很不錯，之前也是二區出身，剛來了三天已經把那裏的混頭們迷得死死的。怎樣來的一概不知，但既然好不容易輪到我們挑人了，把握機會把人搶過來啊。」老同事臨行前囑咐，順帶貶了下眼，「你自己也把握機會。」  
綠河只覺得煩厭，同伴的關心他領情，但仍和上面一樣陳舊的思想他一向不能苟同。  
說起翡翠，綠河只在兄長結婚時見過一次實物。以前他總不愛出門，反正足不出戶仍能知天下事。  
那時和大哥大嫂三人一起去挑鑽戒。他在金器旁邊那小櫃看見排列整齊翡翠手鐲。  
一片白濛中混入一滴新綠，頓時融為一體，如初春時破土而出的嫩芽，紮根在小小圓環上。他的家族裏，只有他名字帶顏色詞，母親說，祖輩希望他心靈富足、健康，故取此名，是以他格外珍惜。即使現在身處這裏，這樣的想法，從未有一絲動搖。

穿過窄窄雨檐下密集人群，綠河推開茶室大門，一區出身的他仿如踏入另一個世界。

門旁櫃檯遮掩下，粗喘、低呼聲不絕入耳。放眼看去，其他桌子雖然安靜，然而也好不到哪裏去，也不怕他人瞧見尷尬，男的，女的，尚未說得上不堪入目，卻都是些年少不宜的場面。  
綠河從不是遊戲人間的人，心中難免嘀咕兩句，空氣中彌漫著濃郁荷爾蒙味道令他不禁皺眉。

「綠哥？」

正想向老闆打聽，銀鈴般女子嗓音就自前方傳來，一名白衣女子在角落位置向他招手。她聲音並不大，可在這樣不堪環境下，綠河還是感到這聲呼喚猶如救贖。  
綠河走近，在女子對面坐下。「吃過飯沒有，這裏的茶餐還算不錯。」他喚侍應送上兩杯熱茶。  
綠河看仔細了，這女子穿的白衣，實際上白中帶一縷青色，白襯衫外像是蒙了一層綠色的霧。她穿長袖，只露小截脖子及手掌，然而看上去柔滑得彈指可破，且白裏透紅。一把自然烏黑長髮挽起綁成馬尾，只留數縷髮絲垂在額前，臉孔只得巴掌大，小小紅唇含笑。

若單看外表，這人實在不像從二區打混出身。

他在部門工作只用代號，這女子喚他真名，想必也事先打探過他的事。  
「你好，我想你已經知道我的來意，這回新人錄用名額輪到我處挑選，這次是來……」  
唇上傳來手指柔軟觸感，打斷了綠河的話。  
「我是來拒絕你的。」綠河抬頭，剛好對上對方炯炯大眼。她呷一口茶，坐直身子等待綠河的回應。  
「為什麼？比起在二區謀生，這可算是份優差。」若不是按規定，所有新人都得由上面分配，儲存科大概能擠身最受歡迎公職首三位。  
「我不適合一區那個優越得過分的世界。」像是料到綠河會這樣回答，她向後靠著椅背，又道，「綠哥，你可知道這裏是什麼地方？我又為何非要約你在這裏見面不可？」她似是對綠河的提問毫不在意，甚至也不打算主動報上姓名。  
綠河輕輕搖頭。然而，實際上，第一個提問的答案，他瞭然於心。

「我從前……就在上面的翡翠茶室工作。你懂得的，就這樣坐著，點一杯清茶，自然會有男人坐下，放下鈔票。」  
她飽含熱力的目光看得綠河渾身不自在，但他還未來得及表達自己的意見，身體突然像電流通過般顫抖了一下。

一極軟滑之物如靈蛇般，撩起了他的西褲末端，自腳踝處向上輕撫，時而俏皮地輕點，繼而鑽上褲管。綠河感覺一大幅皮膚被輕揉，教他渾身發熱得如火灼過一樣，一股難以言喻的愉悅，自心底蔓延開來。  
綠河看向坐在對面的她，不知何時開始，她軟如無骨的身子緊靠在椅上，眼神迷離，再無剛才所見的炯炯有光，而是像她的衣服一樣，被蒙上一層翡翠色的霧，怕是在此打滾得太久，連五臟六腑都染上了這裏的顏色。被茶水濕潤的嘴唇半張，綠河甚至可以清楚聽到她不穩的呼吸，感受到她的陶醉。  
若再不停下來，只怕各種正常的生理反應會接踵而來。  
綠河開始不安地退避，嘗試逃脫令人沉迷的溫柔鄉，對方卻在電光火石間停止了動作。

「綠哥？」  
他在她的呼喚聲中回過神來。抬眼一看，她已褪去方才嫵媚撩人之態，笑著說：「來這裏的人無非是來尋歡喜的，你得知道，即使是到了下面，還是得把握光陰嘛。」她的話聽著前言不搭後語，但綠河明白，光陰，是他們此刻最不缺乏的東西，也是最不知該如何運用的東西。

「生命如此美好，怎能辜負。」

「我明白了。如果你不願意，我可以向上面報告，讓你到轉介部申請自由就業。」  
他深呼吸一口氣，疑幻似真的不真實感還停駐在他的心頭。  
「這個以後再說吧。綠哥，要不我帶你到二區四處走走，順道看看我的家。」她陡地站起來，衣袖上被濺了幾滴熱水，她倒不介意，拉起尚在猶豫的綠河走出大門。

——————————————————

街上十年如一日的流淌著各種生活廢水，婦人聒噪的叫喊聲，形形色色的招牌燈箱，狹窄且髒臭的巷弄。不管是上面，還是下面，這裏永遠都是管理部門避而遠之的區域，故此才最適合社會最低層在此處打滾。名利於他們來說都是浮雲，但求一日三餐溫飽，以及一個容身之所罷了。  
綠河被緊拉著手臂穿梭在他不甚熟悉的窄路之間，他倆的裝束實在顯眼，以致路上行人不時對他們行注目禮。綠河注意到，一路上滿是顯不掩飾的貪婪、飢渴目光，他感到一陣噁心，只得把注意力放在走在前方的她身上。蝶般裙擺隨風飄揚，不時在陽光投射下閃過一點微綠的光暈，綠河對那抹綠到底是如何出現的毫無頭緒，他看著它穿越無止境、無盡頭的黑，最後停在一棟破舊公寓的樓梯下。  
綠河打量樓梯旁一排排生鏽脫落的信箱，上面貼著許多字迹斑駁的小紙條，「小紅」、「可宿一宵」、「服務周到」、「可議價」。他知道了，這裏定是住著許許多多個小紅，而正牽著他的這隻綠蝶，也是她們之中的一個。  
「自翡翠議好價就來這裏，當然也可以看人家想去哪，但男人嘛，有幾個不是想做這種事的呢。我住二樓，倒還算方便。」  
她拉著綠河上樓，像是鐵了心不讓他逃跑，硬是擠進他的十指間緊緊扣住。

房間不大，光是床就佔了三分之二的空間，其餘空位放了兩個木架子，上面放著衣服等個人物品。裏面並不比樓梯處光亮多少，她隨手點亮一盞暖黃色桌燈，氣氛不由得曖昧起來。那燈和一精油瓶子相連，綠河嗅到一股柔和、香甜的味道，類似果子成熟前吸引昆蟲傳粉以供繁衍的香味。  
「來，坐這裏。」她把綠河帶到床上坐下，他四周張望，房間雖昏暗，卻很整潔。  
她緊貼他手臂坐到床上，綠河比她高上一截，一低頭便看到她半解襯衣下若隱若現的飽滿胸脯。他燒紅了耳朵，別過臉問：「為什麼把我帶到這裏來？」  
「儲存科的小公子問題可真多呢。」她仍是剛進茶室時看見的那副純淨得和周遭格格不入的笑臉，但在飄忽燈光映照下，綠河仿佛一眨眼就能看見她那撩人的媚態。  
「我這不是為了讓你明白，不論是在上面，還是下面，我都是只能在二區謀生的料子。」  
她整個人靠在綠河背上，臉頰緊貼在他耳畔，連吐息都有一種勾人靈魂的魔力。  
「雖然我只來了三天，但以前的姊妹都在，要打探什麼倒也不難。」  
綠河手心沁出汗來，卻怎樣也無法掙脫正繞過他肩膀，自上而下解開他襯衫扣子的纖指。  
他渾身僵硬，胸腔深處被火烤一樣，腦海有一把聲音咆哮著。

「佔有她」。

「人人都說你這個一區上層出身的小公子一向潔身自好，即使免不了來二區時也從不沾花叢，我就想著定要見見你。」  
她在綠河頸上落下一個吻。  
「可我怎麼也想不到你連我的名字都不問就跟著我走，可愛的小公子。」她帶點嘲諷地笑道，雙手遊移至綠河腰身。

「綠哥」，她慵懶地喚，「在上面時可有和女人做過那檔事？」

呯！  
話音剛落，她便被猛然推倒在床上。她心裏暗笑，一切都如計劃發展。

綠河坦露著線條姣好的胸膛，頭髮早已被汗水沾濕，他站著，粗喘著氣，臉漲得通紅，眼底藏著深不可測的欲望。  
叫囂著佔有。  
她的長髮披散一床，被猛推一下，肩膀有點痛，然而她也不生氣。半邊臉深陷在被褥裏，半眯著眼，就這麼注視著綠河。  
然後，直白而露骨地，拉起了蝶般的白裙。  
白紗下是雪白緊實的大腿，沒有任何疤痕，有著誘人的曲線，且越接近臀部處越趨圓潤。  
她提起右腿，向上伸展，繼而又緩慢放下，兩腿輕蹭，綠河幾乎可以看清皺成一團的白紗下被細小布料包裹的幽密。  
這實在是活生生的挑逗，可被包裹在白色羅綺下，卻顯得既誘惑又富有美感。  
她輕輕在床上擺動著身子，久未經人事令她有點緊張，但早已烙在骨子裏的，攻陷獵物的興奮卻使她陶醉地合上了眼，輕聲呻吟起來。  
她耐心等待獵物落網。

忽然，一件麻質外套落在她身上。  
始料不及的，男人手心粗糙的觸感，帶蠻力的佔有並未如料想中落下。她睜眼坐起來，發現放在床邊的外套正蓋在她身上，綠河坐在床尾地板上，頭深埋在臂彎裏，不住地粗喘。  
理智倒底還是戰勝了欲望。  
她在床上愣了好一會，忽然洩了氣，最終還是整理好衣物，起來倒了杯水，坐在綠河旁邊。  
「你還好嗎？」她轉而把外套蓋在綠河肩上，看著他把衣服向內捲了捲，又把水杯塞進他濕透的手心。  
空氣裏充斥令人身熱情動的濃烈荷爾蒙味道，然而這是她第一次被拒絕，也是她第一次在這樣的環境下完全提不起情欲。  
綠河點點頭，過了一會，伸手把她推開一點，抱著水杯喝光裏面的水。  
她聰明地意會到，便往旁邊挪了一點，雙手抱膝，看著浮遊在空氣中的淡黃色塵埃。  
「偶然會有只聊天，不做其他事的客人。但在那種情況下還能刹得住的，你是我遇到的第一個。」

「有時候也會有一些只單純抱著你，恣意汲取你的體溫，以尋求一整晚安寧的人。」她伸出手指，撥弄那些肉眼難以察覺的飄浮物。「在那之前，我曾無數次這樣想，每一次被擁抱，被侵入，不論是溫柔的，還是粗暴的，都在為我的生命增添一道更美好的色彩，他們需要我，我也需要他們。然而，不知過了多久後，我才察覺，我的生命，好像就只會在那群孤寂的靈魂獲得救贖之際，變得絢爛起來。」

她注意到綠河的肩膀已不再顫抖，於是湊過去，用微不可聞的聲音說道。

「殊不知，我們才是真正被救贖的一個。」

她的話很平靜，綠河還是聽出了微乎其微的淒涼。「抱歉，我就是犯癮了，剛好遇到你來，就想逗逗你。」  
「那我是不是該謝謝你為我上了一回生理課。」綠河下意識地開了個玩笑，下身處還有點刺痛，他心裏生出一股被玩弄的委屈，但又生不起氣來。  
這回反而逗得她嗤一聲笑出來，她湊過去像小貓一樣磨蹭綠河的頭髮，拿過毛巾替他擦乾身上的汗。  
「男人大多都很好懂，我們都喜歡身體誠實又直接的，一回過後就再無瓜葛，永遠只會是床上見的關係。」氣氛忽然輕鬆許多，綠河鬆開四肢攤在狹窄的地板上，由得她在他身上左抹右抹。  
「所以我這種類型一點也不受歡迎是不是？」「對。」她索性擠到他旁邊躺下。  
「以你的條件，不一定要一輩子留在二區吧。就不怕他人的目光？」  
「不管他人說些什麼，人終究還是只能走自己挑選的路。」她向上呼出一口氣，看空氣裏的塵埃翻滾起來，「我過我的，他過他的。既然我不去干預他的，他又何苦來為難我呢？」  
「既然知道眾多姊妹都在這裏，為什麼不早些脫身？」  
她忽然轉過臉親了綠河一下，「綠哥」，又是調笑般的口吻，「生命如此美好，須得及時行樂。」  
綠河也笑了。

「走，我們到別處尋我們的樂子去。」

——————————————————

他隨著已經蹭成灰色的蝴蝶走下樓，一道細微綠光閃過，綠河這才發現，即使是和他不甚相同的顏色，她蒙著的一抹綠，依舊以它自己的形式存在著。  
走到公寓大門，他突然停下，「要是剛才我還未到時，有人和你議價，你會跟他走嗎？」

他看見走在前頭的她停下腳步，公寓的門已開了一半，她背著光，揚起嘴角，「為什麼不？」說罷，轉身推開門走了出去，綠河快步跟上。

公寓旁轉角處，兩道身影交纏在一起，綠河想起殘舊信箱上的每一位小紅。

在他不知道的地方苟延殘喘的她們，是否都如她說的一樣，享受著生命的美好呢？


End file.
